Sweet Domesticity
by Hysminai
Summary: After a difficult start, Hercules and Meg are ready to settle into a sweet married life. But, it may not be an easy task. There will be some bumps along the way, but as always, all can be overcome with love. And ol' Wonderboy and Meg love each other very very much...
1. Chapter 1

The smell of damp soil wafted through the house, while outside a fine rain fell over the fields. The droplets on the petals of the roses, camellias and hibiscus of the garden shone in the light of a stray sunray like tiny gems and the green branches of the pomegranate trees moved in a slow and steady dance against the breeze. A few dark clouds hanged over the olive grove, surely carrying more rain. Hercules looked from one of the kitchen windows, lost in happy thoughts, while some loaves of dark bread baked in the clay oven, giving the kitchen a comforting smell. A wooden table was set in the corner, with a weaved basket of green apples, red grapes and lush pomegranates, next to it was a beautifully decorated hydria full with fresh water and finally two clay plates with roasted lamb seasoned with rosemary and sea salt.

Suddenly Meg's voice rose from upstairs, carrying sweet notes to where Hercules was standing. " _Agapi mu ela, agapi mu ela",_ her loving tune waking him from his reverie and inviting him to go to her. He left the kitchen in direction to their bedroom where he was sure to find her.

Meg was sitting at her side of the bed combing her long auburn strands while humming her song, her hair flowing down to her slim waist. Hercules entered quietly and lay at his side of the bed, with his body facing towards her. Meg stopped in mid brush and acknowledged his presence with a smirk.

"How's lunch going Wonderboy?" she asked with amusement. Hercules extended both hands and enveloped her hips softly, pulling her, beckoning her to lay beside him. She left her silver brush in her nightstand and complied with a content sigh, resting her head and left palm on his chest. "It's only missing you, my sweet" he answered with a kiss to her forehead.

"Aww… demigod, hero, housewife, cook, I'm a lucky gal am I?" Hercules laughed through his nose and clutched her more close. "I'd say" he responded. Meg raised her head from his chest and stared into his blue eyes, placing her palm to his face and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I think I love you" she whispered with infinite tenderness. He gave a small chuckle and replied "I think I love you too" kissing her softly on the lips. Meg raised her hand to clutch at his ginger curls and bring his face closer to hers, while Hercules encircled her waist with both arms, now Meg resting her body atop of his. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Hercules rolled over to have her under him and began to kiss a path down her neck to her collarbone. Meg moaned softly under his ministrations while caressing his scalp and back. Suddenly Meg stopped her moans and sniffed the air "Is something burning Herc?"

Hercules rolled over with a gasp and fell to the floor with a loud thud "MY BREAD!" he shouted while he scampered down the stairs to the kitchen. Meg was left in the bed in a laughing fit, then a minute after, Hercules shouted from below: "I SAVED IT HON!".

Meg smiled widely at his antics and rose from the bed in direction to the kitchen, adding on her way "Nice work, Wonderboy".

After the meal they went for a walk around their home. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing into a vibrant blue with only a few clouds left. They walked hand in hand down a stone path that lead to the stables to check on Pegasus. The winged horse received them with a cheerful whinny.

Meg got close Pegasus to rub his nose with affection, they had become the best of friends after the whole ordeal. Pegasus knew how deeply Meg cared about Hercules, just as much as him. He let himself being pet by Meg while Hercules filled his plate with oatmeal and some red apples.

"How's that buddy? Think this will be enough?" Hercules asked his feathered companion, while patting his back. Pegasus answered with joyous chirping and licking his muzzle.

After leaving Pegasus all set they continued their walk. The stone path was side to side with the cedar grove, and led to the wheat fields. Under the afternoon sun the wheat shone like gold. Near the path was a stone bench under an arch made of jasmines, abutilon and orchids.

Hercules stopped and pulled Meg to the bench so they could admire all this. The sat in a comfortable silence. Meg leaned in Hercules shoulder while closing her eyes and Hercules leaned his head over hers while still holding her delicate hand in his.

It had been two months since their "let's take it slow" talk, and both felt like it was the best decision. They slept in the same room, but both had been respectful about each other, and had yet come together as one. Hercules needed her to sleep beside him, because he needed to listen to her breathing, to see the rise and fall of her chest, to feel her warm pulse because he was terrified of losing her to death again. Their first night in the house Meg had found him standing in her doorway peeking through the curtain to check if she was alive. She understood completely, so they agreed to sleep together.

"It has been a perfect day hasn't it Wonderboy?" Meg asked, breaking the silence. Hercules looked down to her and smiled warmly. "Yes, it has" he answered, then he lifted her face to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and tender, Hercules had gained a lot of experience from Meg, and now could easily melt her to a puddle. Not that Meg couldn't do the same tenfold. Meg pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips and he opened them to play back. They kissed for a good while until Hercules broke the kiss. He still had to take large gulps of air after this amorous activity. It endeared Meg.

They resumed their walk shortly after a few kisses more. It was getting darker by the moment, Apollo and his chariot were off to bed no doubt, and the night brought with itself the hoots of the owls and the sound of the crickets. It was time to go back home.

At home, Hercules revived the embers and added more wood to the fire. He sat in silence looking at the dancing flames. Meg came behind him and hugged his neck. "C'mon, time for bed Herc".

Their room was spacious and warm. It had a large bed, with beautiful linen sheets and a quilt made of the softest wool. It smelled of lavender and jasmine, because Meg liked to have flowers in an amphora. At the end of the bed there was a wooden chest where they kept their garments and other precious objects. They quickly washed and got ready to sleep. Meg slid under the covers first, then Hercules, after closing the windows carefully and blowing off all the house torches.

Hercules brought Meg closer to him to spoon her, enveloping her soft waist with one arm, while the other served her to rest her head. He smelled her sweet scent and kissed the back of her neck making her to moan softly. Meg turned around to face him and caress his face. Hercules kissed her forehead and she kissed him back on the lips, but sleep was claiming her and slowly she closed her eyelids and sighed softly. Hercules smiled down at her, rubbing her lower back until he too fell under the spell of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was summer, the days were warm and filled with the songs of the hummingbirds, swallows and mockingbirds; the fields were brimming with abundance, and the population spent their days relaxing at home. Hercules and Meg decided to spent the day at a beach near the house. The waves of the Ionic sea glittered in the sunshine, the tide crashing against the shore rocks splashing multitude of sparkling drops, making a beautiful panorama. A group of seagulls, with beautiful white long and black-tipped wings waited patiently on the shore for the tide to bring them their food.

Hercules and Meg sat contemplating all this with a serenity common of the people who love each other deeply and know there's no need to fill the silence with vain words. Meg was seated between Hercules legs, with her back against his broad torso, and Hercules encircled her waist while supporting his chin on her shoulder. Some young lovers passed walking by the shore, holding hands and laughing, while a few meters away a family consisting of a father, a mother and two little girls played collecting colorful shells. The parents were siting, while the kids chased each other filling the air with rapturous laugh.

Hercules nuzzled Meg's soft neck and the kissed her temple, waking her from her reverie. She hummed contently while holding his hands, currently resting on her lap. But she kept looking at the horizon, lost deep in thought. Hercules moved some of her curls out of her vision and fix them behind her ear, then asked "Why's my Meg so quiet today?".

Meg chuckled and turned her face to kiss him on the cheek, then answered "It's nothing bad, I promise...It's just…" she interrupted herself, then exhaled through her nose and went back to a small silence. She interwove her fingers with Hercules' and continued her tirade "I want to tell you things, things about me". A mild shadow of concern crossed Hercules features, wondering if she was doing this out of necessity or obligation to him. He knew she had a difficult past, but he would never ever judge her about it, or question her reasons. He also never asked her about such stuff, he didn't want to push her into revealing truths she wasn't ready to share. Meg was eternally grateful for his unending patience and understanding.

She resumed her words. "I need to tell you this Herc, because I desperately want us to start with a solid foundation, and truth comes first in this matter. I want to share with you all of me". She waited expectantly for his reply, which was he squeezing her hand softly. "Tell me, hon" he replied with another kiss to her temple.

She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"The day we met I was working on an errand for Hades, you know, convincing that pinhead Nessus to join his army. I had been working for Hades for two long years, doing this or that for him to accomplish his goals of domination. ¿How did I end up working for that butt? That's what I want to tell you". Her semblance had turned somber, and a flash of pain crossed her delicate features, her brows knitted in mild pain. But no matter what, she needed to do this. Hercules took notice of all this, and gently rubbed her hands adding "Meg, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand". Meg turned in his embrace, accommodating herself to sit on his lap so he could see her face. "I want to".

"I was born in Thebes. My father was Creon, King of Thebes, and my mother the Queen Eurydice. I had brothers and sisters too. I was too young to remember most stuff, only 4 years old, but I remember the pain. My brother Haemon married Antigone, one of king Oedipus daughters, but she, after disobeying an order from my uncle Oedipus, was sent to live on a cave for punishment, and shortly after hanged herself. My brother Haemon found her body and in his rage he almost assassinated Oedipus, but killed himself in the end. My family plunged into a terrible depression after that, especially my mother, who committed suicide too, her sorrow too great to bear. The next years were especially hard. My father became a hermit, he never talked to us, and used to seclude himself in the throne chamber for endless hours, forgetting about the existence of the rest of his sons and daughters. Because I was the oldest daughter, I had to take care of my little sisters like a mother. Her names were Henioche and Pyrrha. They were beautiful girls."

The children of the couple were now running from the chasing tide, screaming and laughing like children do, splashing their little feet in the foamy water. Two elegant seagulls flew over Hercules and Meg, and went to rest in a nest high atop the rock wall.

Also, two young boys had arrived and sat 50 feet away from them, one of them had brought a _Tzouras_ and played beautifully while his partner listened intently.

Hercules quietly pondered this new information. A deep sadness overcame him and made him sigh long and hard. He brought her body close to hug her. She hugged him back, with surprising strength, and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel some tears sliding down his shoulder.

"Princess Megara" Hercules said with a small smile, while hugging her slim frame. Meg gave a small chuckle, still hiding in the crook of his neck, then she straightened on his lap so he could talk face to face once more. "What do you think of that?" she asked with barely a whisper, her eyebrows knitted in worry. Hercules, looked at her gorgeous face, stained with some tear tracks, her tender gaze, in which he could get lost over and over like the first time he saw her, and her full lips, now giving a barely noticeable pout. He couldn't resist kissing those puffy lips. So he kissed them. She gave into the kiss, grateful and relieved.

"I would have never known if you didn't tell me. You don't exactly act like a princess…" Hercules responded. "How so?" Meg asked, genuinely curious about what he would say. "Well I…eh, I've met royals before, and they act so differently y'know: they're petty, childish, conceited, like to brag about everything they do, and talk about themselves and how great they are all the time…you're not like that at all. You're smart, gentile, modest, tender, funny, honestly the greatest sense of humor I've ev-ever…" he had to interrupt himself and had still a lot more to say, but Meg was smiling at him with such love, that a huge blush was spreading from his face and down his neck, so he started stammering a little. "Oh c'mon Meg, my face is burning here…" he joked while grabbing the neck of his chiton and pulling it a bit. Meg laughed at her antics, it was one of her favorite pastimes, to get under her Wonderboy's skin. "You love it" she replied with a smirk. "Yeah, I do" he said.

A pair of elders were passing some feet in front of them, walking with their slow and steady step, both heatedly discussing the state of the current relationships with the Spartan neighbors, but soon their words got lost in the sound of the waves as they walked away.

Hercules opened a small basket they had brought, its contents were a big steamy loaf of dark bread, marinated olives, humus, a _kantharos_ filled wine, and souvlaki.

"Hungry?"

"You bet".

After lunch they rested for some minutes, both looking mesmerized at the growing tide. Meg sipped from the _kantharos_ and handed it back to Hercules so he could drink. After a sip he asked. "So how did the princess of Thebes end up working for the bad guy?"

"Well, because the king had the emotional capacity of a rock, and her mother was dead, the Princess and her siblings fell in abandon. True, she had her sisters, but caring for them was time-consuming, and so she neglected herself. Then, when she was 15, Prince Adonis, heir of Thrace, came waltzing into the princess life. She mistook his pity and sweet-talk for love, and so she ended up falling into his game. He had no respect for absolutely no one, not even the gods, so one day he defied mother Gaia, don't ask me how because the motive was really stupid. Alas, Gaia didn't take it well and swore to kill him after 3 days. He came up crying to me, desperate for me to help him in any way. I was so in love with him that I didn't hesitate to beseech Hades himself to save him from Gaia. Hades accepted on the condition that I had to be at his service for 3 years. The deal was on. Shortly after his life was saved he left me for another girl". Meg ended her story and sighed loudly, then added bitterly "Gods, I was so stupid".

Hercules brow was furred in anger. _That jerk Adonis_. Meg noticed his expression and patted his hand, "Easy boy, don't wrinkle your face like that"

He shook the expression off like if he were a puppy, and said "I knew Adonis". Meg laughed through her nose "Really? Now I feel sorry for you too".

"We went to Prometheus Academy together. The brat prince, always full of himself. He made my life really hard during the scholar years. He had a knack to piss of gods and other deities it seems"

The incessant waves kept crashing at the shore, now bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun. They were the only ones left on the beach. A profound silence followed after their words, both meditating these truths. Finally, Hercules broke the silence "Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it was difficult for you. But I want you to know that anytime you need it, you can talk to me"

Meg smiled and caressed his cheek "I know, Wonderboy. I really do want to share my life with you. Every part of it".


	3. Chapter 3

The last shining rays glimmered between the olive branches, casting dancing shadows over the stone and terracotta house. Inside of it, a gentle fire burned in the clay oven, where Meg was boiling water in a small clay pot, then she would pour it in a vase containing basil. In spite of the summer heat the house and its rooms felt fresh. Meg breathed in and out evenly, enjoying the peace and tranquility her new life had brought over. After retiring the kettle, she prepared her concoction and let it cool. Since early in the morning Hercules and she had spent the day in Thebes. Hercules was making all the proper arrangements to transfer the villa to a new owner, an old educated aristocrat, who was interested in transform it into a school. Hercules and Meg talked to him for a few hours, listening how inspired he was by the school near the Academus temple, managed by Aristotle and his disciple Plato.

Hercules was absolutely pleased with the deal; because it had been his first home in Thebes, he didn't want the place he worked so hard for to be turned into another marketplace.

Then after the arrangement, they went for lunch. Meg wanted to be as far from the hordes of fans, and Hercules too, so they decided for a secluded restaurant at the bay. After their meal, the went for a stroll in "Meg's garden" as they liked to call it. It was the garden of their first kiss, and Meg's song. It was very special for them.

 _"_ _It feels good not to be hiding from Phil or Pegasus" Hercules said as he presented a white narcissus to her, just like those months ago. Meg accepted the flower and breathed in its sweet perfume. "Definitely… perhaps we can finish that kiss now without the interruption" Meg said with a mischievous look. Hercules blushed a rosy color, and Meg chuckled at his expense. They both sat at the border of a marble fountain, it's waters holding tiny fishes, which colors sparkled in the moonlight. The alluring perfume of the flowers filled the night air, cool and refreshing, and the soft tunes of a melancholic duduk played in the distance. Hercules caressed Meg's cheek with his thumb, hiding a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered in a low tone "Yeah…you think so?" while closing slowly the space between their lips, their hearts thrumming wildly. Meg felt her body tingling, anticipating the contact. How could he put the perfect innocent act and then make her melt like honey? He pressed his soft lips to hers, and she felt sparks dancing behind her eyelids. She put her hand behind his neck and brought him even closer, the heat of his skin putting her under its spell. Hercules deepened the kiss, sliding one hand on the curve of her hip, hearing her soft moans, the cadence of her breaths, instilling a pleasant comfort in the pit of his stomach. The kiss ended, both breathing heavily, and Meg realized now both of her hands were clasped behind his neck, while Hercules hands encircled her broad hips, while feeling a bit dizzy. She hummed a laugh and pecked his nose._

"That was…one hell of a kiss." Meg mused, waking up from her memories, back at their kitchen. Suddenly she felt Herc's hand on her shoulder, gently tapping. "Meg, you have been spacing out for 5 minutes…are you okay hon?"

After realizing she had been in a deep trance, Meg blushed so intensely she was sure that her face would catch on fire. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine Bicep boy". To hide her embarrassment, she turned her back on him pretending to still be busy with her concoction. Suddenly she felt Hercules presence mere inches behind her, his strong hands encircling her waist while he kissed a path from her left shoulder to her neck. Megs breaths came shallow, while he kept tracing fire on her sensitive skin, until he got to kiss her cheek. "Hey"-he breathed in her ear, making her skin erupt with the most delicious goosebumps- "what was that, about _a hell of a kiss?"_ he asked her with a grin threatening to reach his ears. Meg turned around in his arms, wanting to scold him, but the way his azure eyes shone down to her, with playfulness, made the scolding die in her throat. With a small _humph_ Meg replied "Don't push it, Herc" and then kissed him on the cheek standing at the tip of her toes.

"I made you something for your stomachache"-Meg replied handing him a cup with the herbal water, "you should probably try to chew your food a bit more next time". Hercules looked back at her sheepishly.

The stars were set on the sky when they decided to sit outside for a while. The wind was warm, so there was no need for Meg to use a shawl. They both sat at a wooden bench with their backs on the house front wall. Meg rested her head on Hercules shoulder and he rested his in her head. Their hands were intertwined.

It was still dark outside, but the neighbor's rooster was already crowing in the distance, feeling the break of dawn very soon. Meg lay awake on their bed, tired eyes looking at the ceiling. She hadn't sleep at all and hadn't rested well in the past days. She felt a mournful thought seeping through her mind. It's was an undeniable fact that she had run away from her family, from her duties as the princess, and she hadn't given that much a thought for many years. But now she ached for them. She wanted to know how were they. Pondering in bed, while Hercules snored away, her head started to clear a bit more. " _Maybe it's because my late empty self has been filled with this amazing love, maybe…I want to fill this last void too. The place in my heart meant for them. I can't run away and hide from the palace no more. We all need closure"._

Her head felt clear, and with a strong resolution she carefully got up. Silently she got dressed besides the bed, putting on a pink linen peplos, gray zonen and sandals. She combed her hair and tied it in its usual ponytail, and covered herself with a turquoise woolen shawl Hercules had brought her from a trip to Tyrins. Hercules sighed in his sleep, unaware that Meg had risen. She looked down at him tenderly, and stroked the curls out of his forehead, planting a soft kiss on his cheek while tucking her night robes under his chin, like if it was a baby blanket. "I need to go somewhere but I'll be back shortly, my love" Meg whispered. Hercules breathed the scent of the garment and smiled in his sleep. That was Meg's cue to get moving. Outside the first rays of morning sun bathed the fields. Treading softly on the cobblestone trail to the stable, Meg adjusted her shawl and deposited a golden fibula in a hidden pocket of the shawl. Carefully Meg whispered to Pegasus, his keen senses capturing the tiny sound immediately, awaking him from his slumber. He greeted her with a whinny, but Meg shushed him before he could get any louder, not that it would have woken Herc. _"That man sleeps like a log"_ Meg thought smiling.

"Listen horse-feathers, I need a favor from you, but you have to keep this a secret. I need you to take me to Thebes palace" Meg told Pegasus while caressing his soft muzzle. "Could you do that? I know that the king has summoned you guys there before." Pegasus nodded but averted his eyes in direction to the house where Hercules still slept unware of Meg's absence.

Meg felt the uneasiness in the horse expression, and tried to soothe his worries. "We'll be back quick; he won't even notice; I promise". That seemed to do the trick because Pegasus nodded towards his rump for Meg to mount. Meg breathed in relief and got up on Pegasus. He extended his wings and took off the ground with a jump.

The flight to the palace was thankfully uneventful. From her privileged seat Meg could gaze the open ocean, the endless swing of the waves, the vineyards, the wheat fields, the temples, the early activity of the field workers ready to harvest barley, wheat, oats, lentils and such. And approaching on the horizon, the mighty Thebes. Pegasus glided smoothly, while rosy-fingered Eos painted the skies, the clouds, the sunrays and the feathers of Pegasus wings in pinkish and purplish colors. Meg wrapped her shawl more tightly around herself, a bit cold from the wind. Finally, close from landing on the palace a terrible sight greeted them.

The place was on the ground. Everywhere one looked there was piles of debris, fallen columns, torn linen drapes, marble statues completely destroyed, the trees of the garden almost all uprooted and the flowers trampled. Megara choked on a sob. She was too late.

Pegasus landed near a crushed granite fountain, its water lilies long desiccated. This fountain was right beside of what used to be the sleeping quarters, Meg could recognize, now laying on the ground. She got off Pegasus and inspected the area. Her heart beat fast in her breast, while her eyes took on her surroundings. Warm tears started to fell down her cheeks. There was nothing left of anything. _"¿Where was everybody? ¿Where they all mangled by the titan attack?"_ She didn't even want to think of such things, but her emotions were getting the best of her, and an incredible anguish was threatening to swallow her whole.

She sat on the ground, knees bent close to her chest, with her back to a fallen column and hide her face on her arms, too hurt to keep looking such devastation. Suddenly Pegasus nudged her shoulder with his muzzle, nodding towards to what appeared to be a palace guard walking in their direction. She got up immediately, ready to face what most likely would be an interrogation.

The guard was a young boy, perhaps in his mid-twenties, his hair was tied in a bun and additionally he was wearing a head-band, his chiton was short and gray colored and on his left hip he carried a sword.

"Pardon Miss, but this area is off limits to civilians" he said when he reached her, standing straight in a hoplite-like fashion. Meg dried her tears with the back of her hand and exhaled through her nose. "I'm sorry"- she replied -" I didn't know…I was just looking for someone here...guess I am too late". The guard eyed her carefully from head to toe, and also eyed Pegasus who was currently eating some flowers a few feet from them.

"Who are you Miss?" the guard finally asked. Meg extracted her fibula from her secret pouch and showed to the guard. The fibula was crafted from gold, and carved on its center was the crest of the royal family; a man with his arms risen up dialoguing with a winged lion with a woman's head. The sphinx. The young man gaped at the fibula, shock showing in his expression. "You're not gonna believe this, but this fibula belongs to me, because I'm king Creon eldest daughter" Meg answered.

"Is that so?" another voice asked from behind them. A man was approaching them. It was another guard but much older. A man in his mid-sixties, broad chest covered in fine white hair, bronzed skin, big muscles and a long white beard. His eyes were bright and had a strange sparkle.

"Where have you been, little _Meliai?"_ he asked to Megara.

Meg covered her mouth with both hands, heavy tears blurred her vision, then with a stifled cry she rushed to hug him. The large man embraced her tightly, lifting her feet from the ground. Between loud sobs Meg spoke "Oh Alkaios! You are alive!".

When Megara was barely four years old, the king, in his wish to protect his progeny, had hired a multitude of guards for the palace. One of those guards was Alkaios, a man who almost resembled a bear for his height and strength, but with a heart so tender like a lamb. Alkaios was Megara's favorite guard-friend from the beginning, and it became a common sight to see them playing through the palace, seeing little princess Megara adorning his beard with flowers, playing with cloth dolls, a 2-meters-high man chasing a toddler. It was a hilarious sight.

Alkaios deposited Meg back on the ground, and then rubbed some of his own tears. "Little _Meliai,_ I never thought I'd see you again. Just look how you've grown." He said holding Meg's hand. Then, acknowledging that the young guard had been there, still with a baffled expression the whole time, he addressed him "Epaphros, would you be so kind to give us a few minutes to talk, please?"

The young guard nodded and walked back to an improvised post.

"Alkaios, please…" Meg started but Alkaios interrupted her "I know, I know, I won't ask about the past. You can tell me when you feel ready." Meg smiled grateful and squeezed his hand, though Alkaios wasn't finished yet "But still…you've been awfully absent, and I think I'm entitled to scold you, even a bit."

Meg nodded her head down in agreement and shame, sighing softly. "I know…" she replied.

Suddenly Meg realized that she had been gone for almost two hours, and grew worried in the scenario that Hercules were to woke up to an empty spot beside him. She whistled to Pegasus, and he was quickly at her side. "I have to go; someone is waiting for me Alkaios. I'm sorry to be gone so soon." She mounted, but before she parted there was an important question to be asked.

Alkaios expression grew sad for such short encounter. "Are you safe? Will I see you again, little _Meliai_?" Hope reflecting in his eyes.

"I am very safe. And we'll meet soon, but before I go, I need to know: Did any of the royals survived the titans?" Meg asked with a frown, feeling terrified of what he might respond.

"Princess, do not fret. Thank the Gods in Olympus, all the royals managed to escape the fire and destruction. Meanwhile we were set here to wait for an architect and his workmen, your father wants the palace rebuild in a short time if possible. In the meantime, the royals are residing in Crete, in the family's summer palace".

Meg's heart soared with such wonderful news. This meant she still had a chance to mend what had been broken, to ask for forgiveness of his father and sisters. They would a family again; she was sure of it.

Her chest felt lighter, her body felt like it could fly. The heavy anguish had finally lifted from her mind. Pegasus lifted from the ground and took the route back home, flying as fast as possible as he could feel Megara's tension reflecting through her posture. All the way back she prayed to Hypnos to keep his spell on Wonderboy's, while also shedding some tears of joy. It didn't matter, no one could see her cry up in the sky.

There was a deep silence as she entered the house. Almost tangible in the air. She padded lightly up the stairs into their room. And there he was, still snoring away and holding her garments in his hand near his face. She wanted to laugh, but covered her mouth before any sound could give her away. Meg sat at the bed and undid her sandals, then undressed and folded her clothes, leaving them at the foot of the bed. She carefully extracted her camisole out of Hercules grasp, cautious to not wake him and slid it on her, then slipped slowly under the blankets, and under one of his arms. He moved unconsciously and accommodated her closer to his body. He felt so warm it was wonderful, Meg thought. She breathed in his scent and fell asleep almost immediately. She had no worries in the world.


End file.
